Kittens
by DreamTravelers
Summary: John goes to Astrid's house after she didn't show up at the lair like usual. The kittens seem to like him a lot... *Jostrid alert!*


Kittens

Astrid had a cat. She was 3 years old, and she just had 5 kittens. Astrid's father was very excited, because the kittens were born a week before, and he found them so cute. Three of the little babies had golden fur with white strips looking like the mother, and the two others had gray fur with black strips, Astrid thought they looked like the father, even if she never saw him. They were born one week after John helped her get out of her house.

Around that time, she had started to see John more often, because she wanted to check on him after he took a bullet for her. He had saved her a month ago, and every weekend, she asked Stephen to take her in the secret lair. Stephen seemed to have no problem with it, whatsoever. Probably because he could spend time with her and his other friends at the same time. John insisted to teach Astrid how to play chess, and she thought she was pretty good at it, even if John was being nice and wasn't playing his best. She appreciated it. She even dared Stephen to play and she won against him, and it made her really proud of herself. Maybe she couldn't teleport and talk to her friends with her mind, but she could win at a chess game against Stephen.

When the kittens started to open their eyes and venture in the house, Astrid found herself being in her period. That weekend, she would've loved to go see John, but she was in too much pain and couldn't leave the house. So, when Stephen came around, she said she didn't feel good and told him to go without her. So, she was alone, looking at the cats, curled up in a ball, thinking about John. She stopped telling herself that she didn't have a major crush on him, because she knew she had one. She stood up from the couch and sat on the floor next to the cats. They were exploring the little wooden basket they were in. John was the only thing that couldn't escape her mind, she missed him really much. His smile, his face, his voice…

All of a sudden, she felt a draft. She turned around to see John smiling. For a second, she was unable to speak, because she was shocked and because he was even more handsome than in her memories. John had that effect on her. Lucky for her, her parents were both working, so it wasn't a problem for John to stay there with her. Realizing that she will have to say something at some point, she smiled and talked.

-Hey, what are you doing here ? She asked still smiling.

-Stephen told me you weren't coming because you weren't feeling alright, so I came here.

-You are very lucky my parents are out.

-Does that mean I can stay ? He asked unsure, but after Astrid told him he could, his expression turned into a grin.

He sat down on the couch and Astrid came to sit next to him.

-So, he said, are you okay?

-Yes, sure. My stomach hurts, that's all.

-U-hu, John hummed. Got painkillers ?

-Took some, she nodded.

-Putting some heat on it helps too.

John stood up and walked up to the basket where there were no kittens left, only the grown mother, and gently took her in his arms. And turned back around to look at Astrid's confused look. He giggled at the sight and came closer to her with the cat and gently put it on her stomach.

-If she stays there, it should heat you up, plus, a cat's pur also has medecinal propreties.

-And you would know that how ? Astrid asked curiously.

-I spent 6 boring years hiding underground with a really smart computer. I learned a lot of things with TIM.

-Out of boredom ?

-Yep, he confirmed.

John started to feel something play with his shoe. He looked down to see a little kitten trying to climb on him. Astrid looked at the small cat too. John looked at Astrid for a few seconds, she didn't notice because she was looking at the kitten. When she giggled, John looked down again to see another kitten close to his legs. The cat on Astrid's lap got up to go on John's, and more kittens started to climb on his legs. Astrid was laughing really hard. She even helped a lost kitten waiting his turn to start climbing. She picked it up and put it on John's head. The kitten rolled into a ball and stayed there. John started to laugh too as he was surrounded with kittens and a cat.

John ended up with a little golden kitten on his head, one on his shoulder playing with the one on his head, one on his arm trying to get on his shoulder, another one on his knee, the last one on his stomach, staying close to the mother on his lap. Astrid was petting the one on his head.

-He could almost disappear in your hair ! She laughed.

Astrid took a picture and it surprised John so he snapped his head up, waking up the golden one on his head. The little one started to stir, angry to be awoken. The only problem, was that he slipped, and John couldn't move to catch him, since he had kittens all over his body.

Just before hitting the ground, the kitten stopped falling, and started flying. Astrid was amazed and looked at John, who looked back at her with a warm smile. She smiled brightly. John made the kitten levitate to Astrid's hands, and let go of him, as she took it safely in her grasp.

-They are cute. John said looking down. He looked at Astrid. But not as cute as you are.

Astrid's cheeks burned a bright red, and she knew he could see it.

-You're even cuter when you blush!

He carefully bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back. When he pulled away, he was smiling. He looked happier than ever, and she couldn't help but smile back. They heard the door open and close. Astrid's eyes widened, and John's too. Only, it was too late, Astrid's father was already there.

-Oh, hey Astrid. I didn't know you had a visitor.

-Oh, right. Sorry, dad. That's John.

-Hi, John. His father replied.

-I'm her friend. Sorry, I just came by and got attacked by the cats. John said.

-It's okay, John don't worry about it. Well, they sure like you a lot.

They all laughed a little.

-Well, I will leave you two alone, John said, taking the cats he had everywhere and putting them on the ground, one by one.

-No, you could stay over for dinner. My wife won't be able to make it, so we have room for you.

-If you insist.

Astrid's father looked very happy, and left them alone to go make the food. All the kittens climbed back on John, now that he could stay.

-Well, I'm going to tell Stephen I won't be back for dinner.

-Go do that. Astrid nodded.

-Who said I was going anywhere ?

John fell silent for a few seconds and then came back to reality and smiled.

-Done.

-Of course everything is easier with superpowers. Astrid laughed.

She snuggled on John's side and he wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, petting the cats and cuddling with the one they were in love with.

They heard Astrid's father calling them and they got up. John went to help the father while Astrid stayed behind to get the cats back in the basket. Before going into the kitchen, she opened her cellphone with the picture she had taken earlier. She smiled looking at it and used it as a wallpaper on her phone. She closed it and sat down at the table next to John. For once, all she could feel was happiness.

The end. Miaow !


End file.
